At present, conventional fluorescent lamp sockets are designed so that for a lamp installation, it is necessary to first line up the lamp parallel end pins with a central slit in the socket face, push both ends of the lamp all the way into the socket slit and then, holding the lamp, manually rotate the lamp about a quarter turn. The lamp should then be installed. The reverse steps are performed to remove a lamp from the fixture.
Problems may arise because a lamp may be rotated more than a quarter turn in a socket during installation. Due to built in tolerances separating the thin insulating components from the curved socket contacts, any over rotation or under rotation can result in only one of the two lamp end pins making electrical contact. Such contact may also be intermittent, particularly if the sockets are old and the contacts have deformed or pitted surfaces. The result is arcing which can damage a lamp as well as a socket, leading to a required removal and replacement of a lamp.
This situation is a common problem particularly for small, tubular fluorescent lamps that are installed in closed areas such as display cases. Because of their size and location it is difficult for even a skilled person to see and correctly install or remove a lamp for replacement. The problem is made worse by the fact that a failed lamp in a showcase is likely to be very hot, and so more difficult to grip, rotate and remove.
There is therefore, a need for a fluorescent lamp socket that makes installation or removal of a small size lamp easy, and the lamp can not be over or under rotated in a socket.